films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the New Engine
Thomas and the New Engine is the eleventh episode of the ninth season and the two hundred and ninteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas sees 'Arry and Bert talking to Neville and thinks the three are planning a trick. Plot At Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller announces that a new engine named Neville has arrived on the island and that the others must make him feel welcome. Later, Thomas is warned by a signalman about a broken bridge, so Thomas goes to collect some steel ironworks. At the yards, Neville is with 'Arry and Bert. He reverses up to his trucks and bumps into them. This gives 'Arry and Bert a chance to laugh at him and tease him about it. At that moment, Thomas arrives, sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert, and thinks that Neville is friends with the Diesel engines. At Knapford, Thomas meets James, and tells him about seeing Neville laughing with 'Arry and Bert. Then, as Thomas leaves, Edward arrives so James tells him about Neville. Later, whilst taking on water, Edward tells Percy that Neville is friends with the Diesels and does not want to be with steamies. Then, when Percy meets Emily at a red signal, he warns her not to go near Neville as 'Arry and Bert had told him to biff into all of the steamies. At Abbey station, Thomas is just told by the Fat Controller to warn engines not to cross the broken bridge when he hears a steam engine's whistle - it turns out to be Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is cross with Neville for pulling his coaches. Emily then arrives. She is also cross with Neville as she thinks that he is going to biff into all the steam engines, much to the surprise of Thomas. After Neville leaves, Thomas is puzzled and asks Emily where she got information from. This makes Emily confused, but she finally explains what had happened. Toby then arrived explaining what he heard from Henry, who saw 'Arry and Bert picking on Neville. Thomas and Emily are very shocked and realise their mistake. Thomas then realises that Neville is heading for the broken bridge, so he pumps his pistons to Neville's rescue. Unfortunately, Neville had already crashed through the barricade and is already hanging over the edge of the broken bridge. But soon Thomas arrives, just in time to save Neville, Annie, and Clarabel. Thomas apologizes to Neville for believing silly stories about him, and Neville is happy to have finally made friends with Thomas. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Neville *'Arry and Bert *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *George (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Abbey *The Lumber Mill *Kirk Ronan Junction *Maithwaite *McColl Farm *Neville's Bridge *Stepney's Branch Line *Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Gallery ThomasandtheNewEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card ThomasandtheNewEngineKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title card ThomasandtheNewEngine1.png ThomasandtheNewEngine2.png ThomasandtheNewEngine3.png ThomasandtheNewEngine4.png ThomasandtheNewEngine5.png ThomasandtheNewEngine6.png ThomasandtheNewEngine7.png ThomasandtheNewEngine8.png ThomasandtheNewEngine9.png ThomasandtheNewEngine10.png ThomasandtheNewEngine11.png ThomasandtheNewEngine12.png ThomasandtheNewEngine13.png ThomasandtheNewEngine14.png ThomasandtheNewEngine15.png ThomasandtheNewEngine16.png ThomasandtheNewEngine17.png ThomasandtheNewEngine18.png ThomasandtheNewEngine19.png ThomasandtheNewEngine20.png ThomasandtheNewEngine21.png ThomasandtheNewEngine22.png ThomasandtheNewEngine23.png ThomasandtheNewEngine24.png ThomasandtheNewEngine25.png ThomasandtheNewEngine26.png ThomasandtheNewEngine27.png ThomasandtheNewEngine28.png ThomasandtheNewEngine29.png ThomasandtheNewEngine30.png ThomasandtheNewEngine31.png ThomasandtheNewEngine32.png ThomasandtheNewEngine33.png ThomasandtheNewEngine34.png ThomasandtheNewEngine35.png ThomasandtheNewEngine36.png ThomasandtheNewEngine37.png ThomasandtheNewEngine38.png ThomasandtheNewEngine39.png ThomasandtheNewEngine40.png ThomasandtheNewEngine41.png ThomasandtheNewEngine42.png ThomasandtheNewEngine43.png ThomasandtheNewEngine44.png ThomasandtheNewEngine45.png ThomasandtheNewEngine46.png ThomasandtheNewEngine47.png ThomasandtheNewEngine48.png ThomasandtheNewEngine49.png ThomasandtheNewEngine50.png ThomasandtheNewEngine51.png ThomasandtheNewEngine52.png ThomasandtheNewEngine53.png ThomasandtheNewEngine54.png ThomasandtheNewEngine55.png ThomasandtheNewEngine56.png ThomasandtheNewEngine57.png ThomasandtheNewEngine58.png ThomasandtheNewEngine59.png ThomasandtheNewEngine60.png ThomasandtheNewEngine61.png ThomasandtheNewEngine62.png ThomasandtheNewEngine63.png ThomasandtheNewEngine64.png ThomasandtheNewEngine65.png ThomasandtheNewEngine66.png ThomasandtheNewEngine67.png ThomasandtheNewEngine68.png ThomasandtheNewEngine69.png ThomasandtheNewEngine70.png ThomasandtheNewEngine71.png ThomasandtheNewEngine72.png ThomasandtheNewEngine73.png ThomasandtheNewEngine74.png ThomasandtheNewEngine75.png ThomasandtheNewEngine76.png ThomasandtheNewEngine77.png ThomasandtheNewEngine78.png ThomasandtheNewEngine79.png ThomasandtheNewEngine80.png ThomasandtheNewEngine81.png ThomasandtheNewEngine82.png ThomasandtheNewEngine83.png ThomasandtheNewEngine84.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine85.PNG|Deleted scene ThomasandtheNewEngine86.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine87.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine88.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine89.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine90.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine91.PNG ThomasandtheNewEngine92.jpg ThomasandtheNewEngine93.jpg Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2005 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes